Tailor-made
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Sometimes, it's the small things that mean the most. Bruce and Tony friendship fic, no slash.


Spoilers: No spoilers if you've seen the movie.

Disclaimer: The Avengers still aren't mine. I have no money, and I'm even running out of clever disclaimers.

A/N: I really like the small glimpses of friendship between Tony and Bruce that they show in the movie, and this idea snuck up on me when I wasn't expecting it. :)

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ for his incredible mercy and grace.

I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Tailor-made**

Bruce Banner never slept well.

His nights were either plagued with nightmares - confusing, violent, half-remembered images, blurred with green - or fear kept him awake, fear that his unconscious mind would make him vulnerable somehow, and the Other Guy would come out to play.

So, a week and a half after the battle of Manhattan, Bruce hadn't been in bed when Tony wandered into his borrowed Stark Tower suite at 2am, bouncing around like a kid with a sugar rush. The billionaire had quickly led him out into the hall, and a long elevator ride later, Bruce had found himself in one of the many annexes that were scattered throughout the R&D levels. A mannequin stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a pair of knee-length, skin-tight, black shorts.

Bruce stared at the shorts nonplussed, and gave Tony a sidelong look. "You're excited about spandex?"

"No! It's not spandex. It's a vinyl-coated polyester and micro-Kevlar blend with a tensile strength comparable to steel. It's the world's most durable elastic material. Or it will be when the patent is finalized." Tony's grin widened, and he rocked back on his heels expectantly.

"That's…nice," Bruce said slowly, still not really sure why Tony had dragged him all the way over here. "I suppose it will have a lot of practical applications."

Tony watched him for a long moment, like he expected Bruce to suddenly start jumping for joy, and when Bruce didn't, Tony gave him a look that said, _"I'm seriously beginning to doubt your intelligence."_

"It _will_ have a lot of applications," Tony agreed, "but, I'm actually just worried about one. You wear what, a large? 42 waist?"

Bruce frowned at the apparent non sequitur. "Uh, yeah, about that…but what does that have to do with-"

"You haven't had a chance to get the Big Guy's measurements, have you? Not that it really matters with this, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask, you know?"

It finally clicked, and Bruce blinked. "You…you made this for me?"

"Well, _yeah_. Unless you like the whole ripped-jeans look. It does have that eighties grunge appeal. And I guess running around _au naturel _afterwards could be sort of freeing. I can't exactly go commando under the suit, but sometimes I-"

"Thank you," Bruce said quickly, cutting Tony off before he could keep going - he really didn't want to know. "I just… Thank you."

Tony shrugged. "No problem." He waved a hand at the shorts. "Well, go ahead, have at it. I'll be in my lab. Let me know if I need to make any adjustments."

Bruce watched him leave, then moved closer to the mannequin. The shorts were unexpectedly soft to the touch, and the fabric was thin enough that he could probably wear them under just about anything. He pulled at one of the legs experimentally, surprised at how far it stretched, and how easily it snapped back into its original form. It might just be enough to survive the transformation into the Hulk and back again.

_I don't get a suit, _he'd told Tony on the Helicarrier._ I'm exposed, like a nerve._

Apparently, Tony had taken him literally.

Bruce stepped back to stare at the shorts, examining them from every angle. They didn't look bad, more like bicycle shorts than anything else. Not exactly fashionable, but better than nothing.

A lot better.

Bruce shook his head, and a very small, very reluctant smile tugged at his lips. He might as well try them on.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
